The widespread use of modern computing technology has led to an increasing demand for information to be captured and made available via computer-based applications. The vast repositories of data and information made available to end users help improve the availability and exchange of electronic information, but make locating the desired data difficult. The various formats used to create such documents make it even more difficult to quickly distinguish the pertinent data from the documents or to integrate all document formats to be compatible across systems via a single interface.
The medical services industry in particular relies on sophisticated systems to collect, store and maintain patient data, procedures, policies, and the like. In some situations it may be beneficial to make the information available across different health information systems, such as via a centralized interface made accessible to various authorized users. Nurses, doctors, and other medical professionals may enter and access patient information using computer based applications from their respective practices. The authorized users may access electronic health records, billing and insurance information, and other documents from different locations such as other providers, health information systems, databases, and the like. The number and complexity of documents made available to a practitioner may make it difficult for the practitioner to identify the documents that are needed.